This invention relates to a liquid coating composition. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a composition comprising a modified polyamide and a crosslinking agent therefor.
The class of polyamide resins sold under the trademark Versamid by General Mills Chemicals, Inc., are intended for diverse coatings applications when reacted with epoxy resins as crosslinking or curing agents. These systems have been very successful, but they suffer from the disadvantage that the epoxy resins are relatively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a more economical system for use with polyamides.